


We Must be Killers

by plantsrprettycool



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dark Will Graham, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Plot, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Killer Will Graham, Knifeplay, LGBTQ, M/M, Murder, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Work In Progress, hannibal- before the fall, not really following canon timeline, randall tier death, smut but also plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantsrprettycool/pseuds/plantsrprettycool
Summary: A/N First 3 chapters are smutty, the actual plot stuff starts at chapter 4 tho. Please enjoy, this is my first long fanfic and I've been trying to update it weekly!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N First 3 chapters are smutty, the actual plot stuff starts at chapter 4 tho. Please enjoy, this is my first long fanfic and I've been trying to update it weekly!

Will took all the blankets. Every night. Hannibal was starting to get fed up sleeping in the same bed as the man. Will had started sleeping over after his therapy sessions when he realized he was having memory lapses and waking up in the middle of nowhere on several occasions. Hannibal didn’t mind at first, he didn’t want Will getting hit by a car or getting lost in the woods, but he wasn’t happy about having to share his house’s one bed. Will’s aftershave was pungent and left a lingering scent on the sheets; so much so that he had to wash them after every time Will stayed the night. _God how many times do I have to tell him about his aftershave before he changes it._ _It smells like something with a ship on the bottle._ Hannibal rolled over to face away from the man in his bed and to face his alarm clock. Numbers glowed fluorescent green in the pitch black room. 4:57. He blinked. _I might as well get up and start making breakfast before Will wakes_.

Hannibal swung his legs over the side of the bed, being careful not to disturb his friend’s peaceful slumber. He donned his favorite pair of slippers and padded out of the room without making a sound. He walked downstairs into the kitchen. It was summer and the sun was just starting to make an appearance in the sky, beginning to illuminate the kitchen from the large skylight in the center of the ceiling. Hannibal opened the fridge and peered inside. A variety of expensive wines, seafood, meats, and cheeses met his gaze, He grabbed oysters, pancetta, a carton of eggs and crayfish. _This should suffice._ He thought to himself. He also grabbed a white wine to drink while cooking. He started with the pancetta, putting it in the pan with some sprigs of rosemary and a drizzle of lemon juice to offset the salty richness of the pork belly. When it looked sufficiently crispy, he took it off the stove and replaced it with a pot of water. Hannibal gently placed the crayfish into the pot as it started to heat. They were still crawling around at the bottom of the pot when it began to boil. Just as the pot was coming to a rolling boil he heard floorboards on the stairs creak.

“Good morning Will, did you sleep well last night?” Hannibal looked Will up and down. With his hair a ruffled mop on the top of his head, eyes looking groggy and smaller without his glasses- He looked worse for wear this morning. 

“Very fitful to be completely honest, Dr. Lecter.” Will looked around in the kitchen, “What, or shall i say, who’s on the menu for this morning?”

Hannibal stifled a laugh, “Oh Will, you always think the best of me, don’t you?. Actually today we’re having a breakfast composed of eggs, pancetta, crayfish, and oysters. Would you like to come over here and cook the eggs while I shuck these?” He held up a bowl filled with oysters soaking in water. 

Will walked over to the stove. “I suppose I can do that. I’ll try not to overcook them this time.” 

_Fuck, I forgot the man has the cooking ability of a twelve year old._ Hannibal cursed in his head. “Actually Will, how about you just sit there and look pretty while I finish up the preparations for breakfast, you can also set the table.” He gestured towards the drawer where he kept silverware. “Silverware is in there,” Hannibal gestured again, this time up to a cabinet, “and that is where you can find plates.”

Will walked over to the drawer to grab silverware and plates. As he walked past, Hannibal watched. 

Will felt self conscious under Hannibal’s gaze. He couldn’t quite tell you why, but he did. He fumbled in the silverware drawer for the correct amount of utensils. In his peripheral, he could see Hannibal cooking, not paying him any attention anymore. Will almost was disappointed by that. He wanted Hannibal paying him attention. He looked over, “Is breakfast almost ready?” Will looked expectantly at Hannibal. 

Hannibal smiled, “Patience young William, we don’t want to rush it. It takes time to perfect food. But yes, it will be done soon.” Will watched as Hannibal went back to shucking oysters with a skillful hand. He walked over to the dining room table, set a spot at the head of the table for Hannibal and decided to put his place right next to his host’s. Usually when Will was invited over for dinners he sat at the other end of the table. _There’s no point in us sitting so far apart. We’re friends now, not acquaintances._ The moment when Will was putting down the last glass, Hannibal walked into the dining room carrying a tray with the food.

Hannibal placed it down on the table, “Your petit déjeuner is ready.” He looked at the table setting. Will noticed him looking at where the places were set.

Will stammered as he grasped for an explanation. “I just thought that since we’ve slept in the same bed, we could sit closer at the table.” Hannibal sat at the place Will set for him, poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Will.

Hannibal chuckled, “I suppose you’re right. You know, speaking of sleeping, you really ought to stop taking all the blankets. It’s quite annoying.”

Will looked at him and took a sip of the wine. “It’s not my fault your house is dreadfully cold. You know, you could always take them back, it is your bed.” He took a bite of the artfully prepared breakfast, “This is delicious by the way.” Will swallowed, taking time to think carefully over his next words, “Hannibal, we also don’t have to sleep on opposite sides of the bed.” Will paused and looked at Hannibal. Hannibal met Will’s intense gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham had been dating for a few weeks after that breakfast they shared. Will spent more and more time at Hannibal’s house, he’d even started picking up cooking tips; much to Hannibal’s surprise. And Hannibal would spend a few nights a week at Will’s. He even had begun to like Will’s dogs and would take them outside on nights he was at Will’s. This was one of those nights. 

Hannibal and Will went outside with the dogs and while they were running around, he walked with Will. He loved watching Will interact with his dogs with such tender love. Will shared that love with Hannibal too, but some days Will could be more intense, more aggressive, Hannibal loved both sides of Will. 

They walked together outside, hand in hand. Hannibal stopped walking and Will turned towards him, “We need to keep an eye on the dogs. They could get into something if we’re not watching.” 

Hannibal rolled his eyes, “I’m sure they’ll be alright for five minutes.” Will opened his mouth to respond and Hannibal kissed him and pushed Will up against a tree. Will grunted in surprise but kissed Hannibal back with passion. Hannibal smiled against Will’s mouth. Hannibal grabbed Will’s wrists and pushed both of his arm’s against the tree, restraining him. They kissed passionately and with vigor. Hannibal bit Will’s lip and drew blood. “Fuck, sorry Will.” Hannibal loosened his grip on Will’s wrists and looked at him with concern. 

Will smiled and looked up at him, “No, it’s okay, I liked it. You’re cute when you’re worried though.” Will gave a little sigh, “We should probably take the dogs back inside, continue this later?” He looked at Hannibal with excitement in his eyes. Hannibal nodded and licked the blood off of Will’s lip.

“It is getting dark, let’s get the dogs back inside.” Hannibal released Will from his grasp and they walked back towards the house, calling the dogs as they got closer to the house. Once all the dogs were inside, Hannibal watched as Will pet them and made his way to the kitchen to make their dinner. 

“You really make them fresh food every day? You don’t even feed yourself that well.” Hannibal scoffed. Hannibal did have to admit that Will really loved his dogs, he took good care of them. 

Will replied with indignation, “Of course, they’re my only family, other than you.”

Hannibal’s mouth creased into a smile, “I know Will, they love you. Maybe half as much as I do.” He reached over to grab Will by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. “Hurry up and get their food ready.” He whispered into Will’s ear and pulled away.

Hannibal loved making Will flustered, and that was what Will was in that moment; He blushed, looked at him longingly and started dividing the food into bowls for the dogs. Hannibal walked away, towards the stairs. “I’ll wait for you upstairs then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Will placed the food into bowls for the dogs and put them out in the living room. He scanned the room double checking to make sure all six were present. Once satisfied that he counted correctly, he cleaned up in the kitchen and headed upstairs. To Hannibal. Before getting to the staircase he made sure to grab his fishing knife to take with him.

Will approached the door to his room, it had been left ajar. He walked in to see Hannibal sitting on the bed waiting for him. Will closed the door behind him. Will placed his knife on the side table and took off his shoes before hopping onto the bed with Hannibal, who embraced him in a hug that lasted all of two seconds before he spun Will around and pinned him to the bed with his hands on Will’s biceps. Will loved it, he longed to be closer to Hannibal, he reached up for Hannibal’s shirt but Hannibal pulled away just out of his reach. Will whined, “Stop teasing me, just let me closer.” Hannibal smirked, and started to unbutton Will’s shirt, kissing him forcefully. He allowed Will to take his shirt off. Without his shirt, Hannibal glistened in sweat. Will loved how Hannibal smelled, he breathed in his scent and nestled his head into Hannibal’s neck. “I love you”, Will murmured into Hannibal’s ear.

Hannibal tousled Will’s unruly hair, “I know mylimasis.”

Will loved it when Hannibal called him that, it was some cute Lithuanian thing that he didn’t really know the meaning of but it was adorable nonetheless. Will sat up to face his partner and kissed him. Will felt like his stomach was full of butterflies. He wanted Hannibal. And he knew Hannibal wanted him. Will frantically took off Hannibal’s clothes while Hannibal did the same to him. The two men, now naked, laid down in bed together. Hannibal reached out to Will’s face and held it while kissing him. Suddenly Will bit down on Hannibal’s lip like he’d done to Will earlier. Hannibal gave a slight moan. Will pulled back to see a thin stream of blood dripping down Hannibal’s face. Will pushed Hannibal down against the bed and pulled out his fishing knife, just recently cleaned, off the bedside table. Will could see the curiosity and enjoyment in Hannibal’s eyes. He held it to the base of Hannibal’s neck. He dropped down low to Hannibal’s ear. “You make a sound, I cut you with this knife.” 

Hannibal looked up at Will wide eyed and gave a slight laugh, “Oh how the tables have turned, me trying to kill you, you trying to kill me, and now you’re threatening me with a knife in bed. I like the boldness.”

Will smirked and held a finger over his mouth, signalling him to be silent. Will then moved and started kissing Hannibal down his body. First his mouth, then his neck, his chest, making it all the way down to Hannibal’s very prominent erection. Will moved back up to Hannibal’s face and kissed him, the knife still held to his throat, and started rubbing his cock. Hannibal gasped and Will dragged the knife lightly across his chest, without cutting him, as a warning. Hannibal stifled a moan as Will kept going.

Will paused, allowing Hannibal to catch his breath, Will relished every moment. Hannibal reached up to grab Will’s face and pulled it to his own. Will removed the knife from his throat and put it down on the bed, for the moment, so he could kiss him. Hannibal’s kisses were intense and increasingly frantic, Will kissed him back with just as much fervid energy. Will looked down out of the corner of his eye and noticed Hannibal reaching for the knife sitting on the bed next to them; As soon as Hannibal had gotten within half an inch of the hilt, Will grabbed his wrists and held him down against the bed. 

“Aw, you didn’t think I’d let you actually grab it, did you?” Will asked Hannibal playfully, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Not really, no. Though I was curious how close I could get to it before you stopped me.” Hannibal looked at Will, "Now, I wonder, how close are you going to get to killing me, Will?"

With Hannibal held down to the bed, Will once again picked up the knife and held it near Hannibal’s face and touched the tip of the blade to his cheek. Will allowed the knife to slice into Hannibal's cheek, just enough to draw blood but not cause any real injury. Will moved back from Hannibal's face, "I don't know darling, that depends, are you going to behave?" Will once again brought the knife to Hannibal's throat.

Hannibal looked into Will’s intense gaze, he loved his aggression today. Most days, Will was more timid, more resigned. Hannibal looked up at the man above him, with a knife held to his cheek. He trusted Will and felt safe with him, even when his life was playfully threatened. Hannibal scanned Will from head to toe, he noticed him sporting an erection. Hannibal smiled at him, “Got a little excited threatening me with that knife, did you?”

Will blushed, “It seems I have.” Hannibal noticed Will relaxing his grip on the knife as he was clearly flustered and it seemed as though he was trying to appear calm and reserved. Will once again resumed touching Hannibal’s dick, this time more intensely. It took Hannibal by surprise and he let out a small moan. Will simpered, looking pleased with himself and pressed the knife into the base of Hannibal’s throat.

“I said not to make a sound.” Will murmured in his ear. He dragged the knife across Hannibal’s chest, leaving a trail of red following the knife. Hannibal grimaced, he knew he had brought it upon himself, but it still hurt as the knife cut into him.

Will noticed Hannibal flinch, “Hanni, are you okay?” He placed the knife back on the bedside table, “I can stop if you want.”

“I’m okay Will, I enjoyed it.” Hannibal smiled at Will in reassurance. Hannibal noticed that he still looked concerned, “Trust me darling, I’m alright.” Hannibal reached up to touch Will’s face and gently cupped it with both hands to kiss him. Will leaned into the kiss, locking lips intensely, and then gently brushed his hand over the fresh cut on Hannibal’s chest, wiping the blood off his chest, and onto his own hand. Will slid the back of his clean hand down Hannibal’s chest and stomach, going to his waist and bringing his blood covered hand down to his cock. Using Hannibal’s blood to slicken his grip on his dick, Will placed his palm against the base of his dick and curled his fingers around it to get a firm grip. Will rubbed his hand up and down the length of his shaft. As Will sped up gradually, pre-cum diluted the blood and made it even slicker. Hannibal murmured words of encouragement, in and out of English. His voice was starting to get breathy and in between words, he was starting to moan.

“Fuck, Will” Hannibal gasped, “don’t stop.”

Will smiled and while he was touching Hannibal, he moved his head down and started to suck his dick. It tasted metallic and was slick from the blood, but not unpleasant. Hannibal grabbed a fistful of Will’s hair and gave it a tug. Will groaned but didn’t stop.

Hannibal moaned as Will moved his tongue over the tip of his cock., “Fuck, Will, I want you inside me before I cum.” He put his hand under Will’s chin and tilted his face up towards him. “Fuck me Will” Will got behind him on the bed and rubbed his index and middle finger in the pre-cum that had started to drip down his length. Using the pre-cum to slicken his fingers he eased them inside of Hannibal, who groaned as he was penetrated. Will added another finger and when he was satisfied that Hannibal was ready, he removed his hand and guided his cock into Hannibal. He moaned at the feeling of being inside him. Will began to thrust into Hannibal, gasping at the sheer pleasure that was going through him.

Hannibal was breathing heavily, barely able to form words, “fuck, Will-“, before he was able to finish his sentence Will thrusted into his prostate and Hannibal came onto the bed; expelling cum all over his pillows and blankets. Despite Hannibal having finished, Will kept going and shortly after he came into Hannibal. Ejaculating inside of him and filling him with a sticky, warm feeling; Will moaned and still inside of him, laid down and held Hannibal close to him. He tousled his hair and gave him a kiss on the head. Both men were hot and sweaty, now covered in semen from laying in the bed where Hannibal came.

Will kissed his forehead and looked at the marks he left on Hannibal with the knife, “let me go get the bandages, I went a little deep with the knife this time.”

Hannibal rolled his eyes, “it’s not like I haven’t been stabbed before William, they’ll heal. Just lay here with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

They had been together for 2 happy months. Will was still working for Jack Crawford and the FBI, leading them away from suspecting Hannibal whenever the Chesapeake Ripper killed. For the time being, Jack had no reason to suspect Hannibal but Will wanted to stay on the safe side. He didn’t want his lover ending up in jail. He didn’t kill often but whenever he did, Hannibal always made sure to leave his signature as the Chesapeake Ripper. Missing lung, a heart, a liver maybe; this was his design and he made sure to keep Jack on his toes. Will didn’t think Jack knew about him and Hannibal. There would be no reason to tell him, what Jack didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

It was another day on the job, another grisly murder scene and Will had been asked to come and investigate. This time it was his own kill. Randall Tier, one of Hannibal’s former patients who tried to kill Will. He knew it was just Hannibal testing him, and he knew he could deal with it. It had been invigorating, killing him, disassembling his body and rearranging the structure. But standing in the natural history museum before the body, that was difficult. It had been mutilated in such a way that he no longer was human, he believed he was a cave bear in life and Will made him that way in death. Hannibal had joined Will at the crime scene this time, as he had started to do recently because Jack saw him as Will’s therapist and thought it benefited Will to have him there.

Hannibal walked up behind Will as he was looking at his work. “What did it feel like, Will? To kill a man and create art with him.” He whispered in his ear while they were alone on the crime scene, Will had asked to be alone to work, Jack usually granted him that.

“It was beautiful and gruesome at the same time. I felt a quiet sense of power as I rearranged him. Like I was God.”

Hannibal nodded, “I see. Will, do you ever fantasize about killing?”

He shifted uncomfortably, “Sometimes. Mostly about killing justly.”

“Was this just Will? Did he deserve this fate?” “He tried to kill me.”

“I see.”

Will turned to look at Hannibal, “How is this any different than the Chesapeake ripper?” There was an edge to his voice that Hannibal was not used to.

“The Chesapeake ripper always takes a souvenir, you should know that by now Will. What are you going to say to Jack about this, it’s no copycat and you can’t accuse the ripper. Who will you blame now?”

“Whoever I have to. I’m going to protect us Hannibal, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried. But you have brutally murdered someone and I hope they do not find any evidence against you. It would be a shame if I would have to kill the BAU simply because you made an error.”

“I didn’t err Hanni, I was careful. If anything, I have the ability to lead them far away from suspecting either of us. I can say it’s an organized killer. Someone put Mr. Tier on display here for us to find, otherwise we wouldn’t have found him. Organized killers are notoriously hard to track down, you know that from personal experience.”

“Hmm, I just hope you’re convincing enough.” Footsteps approached the corridor of the museum both of the men were in. Hannibal turned as Jack walked in.

“Good afternoon gentlemen, Will, any thoughts on who our killer might be?”

Will took a deep breath and looked to Jack, “Well for starters this wasn’t random. This would have been thought out, planned. The killer would have looked for someone easy to take, Randall wasn’t close to anyone and didn’t speak to his family anymore, so he would have been the perfect candidate. And his obsession with cave bears made it beautifully ironic for the killer to use that to inspire his creation. He wanted us to find it. He wanted Mr. Tier to be appreciated.”

“I see. We’ve been unable to find much evidence supporting any theories about who killed him. The only correlation we have to anyone is that he was previously Dr. Lecter’s patient but we’ve already questioned you, Hannibal, and we trust that it wasn’t your doing.” Jack looked to Hannibal, “You will forgive me for having to question you Dr. Lecter, won’t you? It was only my duty as FBI director.”

Hannibal chuckled, “I understand Jack and would do the same thing in your situation.”

“I’m glad to know the FBI would be in safe hands,” Jack gave a hearty laugh, “Alright gentlemen, you’re dismissed for the day, thank you Will for coming in. You’ve been a big help.”

“Just doing my job. Have a good rest of your day sir.”

Turning their backs to the victim, Will and Hannibal walked out of the museum and into the parking lot together. Will’s head was abuzz with thoughts and the stress from the day. “I hope he doesn’t connect the dots, I really hope I’ve thrown him off.”

“I truly don’t think you’ve given him many dots to connect. He’s already questioned me and trusts that I had no involvement, he has no reason to suspect you, mylimasis. You’re safe my love.”

Will reached over to hold his hand while they walked to the car, “You really think so?”

“I do. Let’s go have some dinner at my home, shall we? Cave bear is on the menu.”

Will rolled his eyes, “Would it kill you to eat somewhere normal like McDonald’s just once? You spend hours cooking everyday.”

“William, I spend hours cooking because I enjoy it and, for the record, eating at a fast food restaurant most likely would kill me. I have a taste for the finer things in life, and that does not include McDonald’s”

They got to the car and Will held out his hand for the keys, “Haha, well I’m driving then and I will be picking the music.”

“Ugh fine, you’re lucky I love you because your taste in music is repulsive.”

“It’s not, you just like opera.” He got into the car and plugged in his ipod, it’s screen was cracked and it had seen better days. Scrolling through playlists he stopped on what he knows is Hannibal’s favorite, the Goldberg Variations by Bach. He hit play and looked to his partner, “Is this repulsive?” He said it with a smirk and a hint of laughter in his voice.

“You know Will, I seem to have made a mistake, your music is repulsive. The music I’ve introduced you to and made you listen to is not.”

They drove home to Hannibal’s house and practically from the moment they got out of the car Hannibal began to cook an extravagant meal out of the meat from Will’s kill. “Lungs, liver, heart. Oh Will, you do know my favorite parts, don’t you.”

“I didn’t need them for the art… and yes, I know you well. I still don’t quite know how I’m to feel about cannibalism though, the thought of it is,” he paused searching for the right word, “off putting”.

“It’s only off putting when you allow it to be. Besides, it is only cannibalism if we are equals and I don’t believe we are equals in this situation. He believed he was a beast, he is being eaten like one, yes?” Hannibal put the lungs on the cutting board and began to press all of the air out of them.

“Well, I suppose when you put it that way it makes sense. But what about everyone else?”

“When feasible, eat the rude Will, as I have.”


End file.
